It Wasn't Love at First Bite
by Tigere47
Summary: You know, maybe Kagome wouldn't want a big bite mark on her, just to prove that she's someone's mate.
1. So not worth it

Hi. I got annoyed with all of those stories where someone goes biting someone else to mark them as their mate, so I tried to write something in response. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag. The gang was all asleep around a campfire in the grove of trees they were staying in that night. She shot an extra careful glace at InuYasha, to make sure he really was asleep, then got up and snuck out of camp.

After walking a little ways, Kagome reached a clearing. She sat down with her back to a tree to wait.

"Hay there."

Kagome jumped and whipped around. Kouga was standing there smiling at her.

"Hay," she replied. "I thought you'd never come." Kouga took her hand and helped Kagome to her feet, pulling her into a kiss on the way up.

"Let's get outa here and farther away from the smell of that mutt." Kouga said after a few moments.

"Ok," said Kagome, "But not too far away, remember, I need to be back before anyone wakes up and realizes I'm gone." Kouga picked her up and using his super speed, ran off into the distance.

Later, Kagome and Kouga were lying together in a cave, having just spent the last few hours in a very intense makeout session.

"Kagome?" Kouga murmured, playing his hand through Kagome's hair as he talked.

"Hmmm?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course," she replied, "I haven't been secretly meeting with you for the last three months because I hate you."

Kouga chuckled nervously. "Right. Well, I was thinking, you love me, and I love you, s-so would you please be my mate?"

Kagome sat up on her arm, "Wait, you mean like, go all the way?" she asked, confusedly.

"Oh, no of course not," Replied Kouga hastily, "That is unless you want to," he blushed. "What I mean is just take position of being my mate. It's very simple, really. I just bite you on the neck, to leave a scar and my scent."

"What?"

Kouga hesitated, "Um… where did you want me to start from, did you not hear the whole thing?"

Kagome sat up all the way. "I heard you, you idiot, I meant, 'what, are you serious?'"

"Kagome, love, I don't understan-"

"You expect me to let you BITE me? I mean for one thing, I know I said I love you but I don't think I'm gunna spend the rest of my life with you. Besides, I'm not just a piece of property that-"

"Kagome I-"

"Shut up. Have any of you wolves even thought about how sexist that is? No wonder I haven't seen any female wolves, they probably left when they-" Kagome kept on ranting but Kouga had stopped listening.

'Maybe I can change her mind with my manly charm,' he thought.

"Don't worry, Kagome, it will only hurt for a little while, and I'll try to be gentle."

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Kagome demanded, having paused in her lecture to realize what Kouga had just said. "You stupid, machismo stuffed wolf. We're through." She got up and stormed off.

'Wait,' thought Kouga to himself. 'I'm confused.'


	2. Alternate version

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first installment. This chapter is an alternate version of how something like the last chapter could have turned out. Peace. .

Kagome and Kouga were lying together under a tree. There seemed to be a dark cloud of unhappiness over the area, for both knew that this might have to be the last of their little rendezvous. InuYasha had caught the pair as they were sneaking away for their weekly meeting. Kagome was remembering it.

_"!Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at her, blocking her path away from the campsite. "Where do you think your going?"_

_"!Out!" Kagome had screamed back. "As long as you are seeing Kikyou, it's no business of yours who I go to meet with."_

_"Yea, you stupid mutt." Kouga had cut in, defending 'his' woman. "Besides, your two-timing ass isn't good enough to even think about telling Kagome what to do." Kagome looked at the hurt look on InuYasha's face and started to feel guilty. She tugged on Kouga's sleeve._

_"Let's just go," she whispered. Kouga nodded, then scooped her up and sped off._

"Kouga," Kagome started, breaking the silence between the two lovers. "You know InuYasha's never going to just let us leave like that without a real fight again. What are we going to do? I don't want to stop seeing you."

Kouga nodded and kissed her on top of her head, "I don't want to stop seeing you either. Their might be a way though." Kagome perked up. "If you… If you agree to be my mate, then we can be together and there is nothing InuYasha can do to stop us."

Kagome nodded slowly, "Yea, you know, that just might work. Ok, I'll do it." She decided. "So, how do we make it official? Oh wait, I think I remember Kaede saying something about it hurting. Can you try to sugar coat it when you tell me?"

"Um…" Kouga hesitated, "How can I sugar coat it? Oh, I know, Hahaha," he started chuckling even though it was obviously forced. "Have you ever heard of vampires?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm just going to, get this, pretend like I'm a vampire, and bite you on the neck. Hahahahaha." Kouga wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ow," said Kagome, shocked, "Won't that really hurt? That's kind of scary. Do you really have to pretend to be a vampire? And why is it so funny?"

"No," said Kouga, meekly, "I was just trying to sugar coat it. I just have to bite your neck. Um… I didn't mean… uh, that is…" he broke off mumbling.

"Kouga ,honey, I think you need to work on your softening up skills." said Kagome, a little wierded out. "Anyway, I guess that sounds ok. You'll try to be gentle wont you?"

"Of course. Are you ready now?" Kagome nodded again. "Ok."

Kouga gently tilted Kagome's head to the side until he had good access to her neck, then slowly lowered his own head, and bit.

"!OWWWWWWWW!" Kagome screamed. … And kept on screaming.

"Kagome what?" Kouga asked bewildered, then he looked at her neck. "Aw crud." Kagome's neck was bleeding ridiculously. All over the place. And Kagome was still screaming.

"!Ahhhhh, my neck, oh the pain!Get me a band aid!Get me a Band-Aid factory!"

'I know,' Thought Kouga to himself, 'I'll bring her to Lady Kaede. She'll know what to do.'

The next day, Kagome was asleep, with a large roll of bandages wrapped around her neck.

"That certainly was close." said Kaede, wiping her brow, "What on earth did thee do?"

"Um.. Well," said Kouga, scratching his nose, "We decided to be mates, so I was leaving my mark by biting her."

"Ye idiot wolf." said Kaede, slapping Kouga upside the head. "Did ye not pay attention as a pup? The wolves stopped that tradition years ago because so many girls died before they could even mate. Did ye never notice that there are so many less wolf women than men?"

"Oh right." said Kouga. "I think I remember hearing something about that. Heh heh, my bad."


End file.
